The Unknown Fear
by tetisheri
Summary: Her only order was to watch the boy. Simple enough, until, she was given another order.  Not very good with summaries.
1. Desert Eagle's and Racing Stripes

AN: My new story…took me awhile to get it posted cause I didn't have much faith in it. I dedicate this chapter to StolenHope who helped me get the faith to post it. And the chapter name is his idea. Please review and tell me what you think

Warnings: violence and crude language.

The Unknown Fear

Chapter 1: Desert Eagle's and Racing Stripes The woman watched silently from her place. She watched the young boy grow up. She watched him have his first kiss, she watched as he went on his first date, she even saw him loose his virginity, she had watched him through everything. The woman had seen the young boy grow into a strong man. She saw as his heart broke to see his father leave yet again. She saw how he grew stronger because of that. She saw how he became a fighter like his father, but not as care free. He became hardened to a certain point.

He wasn't the same sweet child she watched grow up. Something in him had snapped. She watched as he turned to the worst possible thing he could ever do. She watched him kill with out a thought and be paid what he demanded. She saw how he slowly grew his hair out to a shoulder length mane. His onyx eyes become cold and calculating. The silly almost sheepish grin only found it's way on his face when he was near family, and even then it was rare.

She had watched over him since he was conceived. He wasn't even meant to live to see the outside world. The mother was suppose to have a miscarriage, but she had prevented that from happening. She watched silently from afar never questioning the reason why she had to watch over one measly person. It seemed silly that her of all people had to watch the half breed. The boy grew up into a man yet she was still ordered to watch him.

The woman scoffed at the stupidity of her superiorities. They didn't know anything. There was nothing special of this man. He was a killer, and a damn good one too. He killed because his father failed him. He took his pain out on others. The man made a career out of it. He lived in secret in the lives of people. Much like herself, but she lived in secret from the bright ones. He would never know she existed. She was the watcher of the boy and that is what she will do.

"All you do is watch." a young man came up to her. He had ebony skin, with dark curly hair. His face was always set in a pout, he was so feminine. She nodded never taking her eyes off what was happening below. He was lurking in a dark building about to take out a crime boss. "Well He wants to see you…I'll take over for the moment alright?" She looked up at his dark chocolate eyes and nodded.

She got up from her sitting position and began to walk the dreary trail to the house. It didn't take long, nothing ever did here. The woman brushed back her hair and went through the doors with mock confidence. He was sitting on the large throne. His golden face and pale blonde hair making her squint.

"I have come to talk to you about a project." his voice blasted through her. She nodded wanting him to go on. "I know you were angry when I gave you that job, and even more so when I took your speech away." she swallowed over the sudden lump in her throat. " I need you to do something drastic…."

XxXxXx

The warehouse smelt of shit piss, and stale pizza. The man crept

along the buildings wall. It's massive shadow covering him. Ahead of him were eight men. The one in the front was a short fat man with graying hair. He was looking at a suit case filled with something. The man in the shadows smirked. All of them were like that. Cocky and arrogant. That was why it was so easy to kill them. They believed no one would dare touch them.

The man in the shadows pulled out his .44 magnum desert eagle. Not the quietest way to take out the men, but he loved the gun. The cool metal felt perfect against his skin. He lifted the gun and aimed at the men. He pulled the trigger. The loud bang rang out through the near empty warehouse. None of the men even had time to react. Super speed came in handy. The man shot every single one of them in less then a few seconds. The gun was empty of bullets now, and steaming hot. Each of the men were laying on the floor a bullet through every single one of their heads.

The stench of blood clogged his nostrils as he went over to the dead bodies. The leader had slumped over the case as if he owned it after death. He wore a Valentino suit. The tie was a salmon pink. The man viciously kicked the dead off the bloody suit case. He picked it up by the handle and strode out the door. He got into the generic black Honda Civic and drove away from the daunting building. The man pulled out his pre paid cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey I did the hit. You better have it cleaned up and I want my money when I get there." his voice was low and held a slight growl. He hung up not waiting for the reply. Driving around East city at twelve at night would be very dangerous, if he were a normal human being. He wasn't even really human. Parking in the back of a small restaurant the man got out of the car. There were two very burly men in front of the door, but he saw them start to sweat as he walked up with the still bloody suitcase.

"Sir." they said with a bow of their head. The man smirked and walked through the door. Inside was stuffy with smoke, and sweat. He walked through the small hallway and straight to the room to the left.

"You promised Mr. Fournier. I am just here to collect your due." he heard a smooth sultry woman's voice say as he walked in. she was wearing a gray coat, with black sheer tights under. She had four inch long heels on. Her skin was tinted gold, a slight contrast to her pale almost white blonde hair. It was in large curls around her head. The woman turned her icy gray eyes to the man. She looked back down to the frightened male.

The woman had one hand on his desk and the other on the back of his padded chair. She had been talking to his face intimidating him with her mere presence. She sighed and leaned away from the scared man. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him here. Instead she leaned against the wall going to wait till the man with the bloodied suitcase left. He eyes her with suspicion before talking.

"Here it is." he put the suitcase on top of the desk. Mr. Fournier's eyes lit up. He was a middle aged man, so he had some wrinkles here and there. He had pale skin and dark black hair that was getting some gray hairs from his work no doubt. Mr. Fournier looked at the woman.

"See I got you what you wanted." he swallowed against her steely gaze.

"My pay." the younger man growled. He was huge probably seven two at least. He had long wild hair that stood up in thick spikes at the back of his head. He also had bangs that hung over his eyes. He had creamy white skin and was very muscular. Mr. Fournier brought out two stacks of hundred dollar bills. Two thousand dollars all in all. The young man sent a glare at the woman but didn't leave.

"H-here t-t-take it." the older man said giving the bloody case to the woman. Her lip turned up in a snarl as she opened it. Inside was a large uncut diamond. It had to be at least three million. The assassin had no clue why the largely known Fournier would be afraid of a mere woman. She licked her pale kunzite lips.

"Very nice…but not what I want." her voice dropped dangerously low. She took the diamond out of the case and placed it in her bag. "I will be back to collect Mr. Fournier. If you do not give what is due I will have to do something _nasty_." she purred the last word. Standing up straight she left the room with out another word.

"Afraid of a woman I see." the man said with a sneer as he took his money and left. He got into his car and drove to his shitty apartment in downtown East City. The door to the complex wasn't even locked. He climbed up the badly in need of repair stone steps. His neighbors six month old was screaming it's head off. The people below him he could hear arguing as usual. Sighing he unlocked the six lock door.

The apartment wasn't much better. A small ripped recliner chair in front of a TV that looked like it belonged in the sixties. The carpet was stained with things unimaginable. The kitchen which was a step away consisted of a fridge that barely kept anything cold, and a stove. There were two doors. One led to the small bathroom, the other to his bedroom. The man dressed in all black went to the safe in his room. He punched in the numbers and pulled the door open. It was filled with cash. He shoved the two thousand he got that night. He closed it back up, and went to his dresser. He undressed into nothing but his boxers. He put his desert eagle under his pillow and fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of his house phone shrilly ringing. The man groaned and combed a hand through his messy black hair. He got up from the small broken bed slowly and went into the living area. He picked the phone up from the floor. It was a cord phone so he couldn't go far.

"Ya?" he answered stifling a yawn.

"Goten! Good god bro what's wrong with you! Don't you have a damned answering machine?" his brother's angry concerned voice shot over the phone. Goten yawned again bored already. "Well?"

"What do you want Gohan?" he growled annoyed.

"Your mothers birthday that's what. It was yesterday." his more humane brother growled. Goten's anger simmered to nothing.

"Shit." he whispered. He had completely forgotten about his mothers birthday. He had spent the day tracking the damned fat man.

"Ya I know. You better get your sorry ass over here. She is heart broken…"

"Look I'm over there in a swift. I was busy with work, I totally spaced." he said tapping his foot waiting for his brother to hang up.

"Goten there is another thing…" his brother trailed off.

"What?" he growled growing annoyed once more.

"Dad's back." silence followed after and Gohan had to find that his brother had hung up on him.

Goten was planning on dressing as his mother liked, but his damned father would be there. Which meant he wasn't going to please his mother. He pulled on a tight gray shirt, with black denim jeans. He put on his doc martens, slipped on his shoulder holster with both his .9mm semi automatic pistols, then put on his long black trench coat. It was the middle of spring, but no one dared ask him why he wore the coat. He walked swiftly to his crappy car, the coat tails trailing after. The drive there was long and annoying.

They lived all the way in the mountains by West City. He would have flown, but then he would of have to see his damned father sooner. That man left when he was only seventeen. He left to train some village rat. His father knew nothing of family. He didn't realize he had responsibility as a father. He just left to go on an adventure with sickly desert trash. When he arrived at the small white domed house Goten took a calming breath.

He walked up the small stone path slowly. He looked to his brothers much larger house next to it. Shaking his head he kept walking up the steps where he felt everyone's ki. He opened the door slowly to see that his family was in the small living room. They turned their head to the front door. His eyes fell on his mother who had tears in her deep eyes. Goten swallowed.

"Sorry ma I got caught up in work and I couldn't get away from it. I'm sorry I didn't call..I didn't get back home till late." he said smoothly and went to his mother. She had long stripes of gray hair in her loose bun. She wore a blue dress, with dark purple baggy pants. His mother smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. He hugged her back with a small sad smile.

"Long time no see Uncle." his niece Pan said. She looked so grown up. He hadn't see her for almost a year now. She had to be around ten…maybe twelve or was it fourteen?

"You too squirt. Videl, Gohan it's nice to see you today." his eyes slid over the man next to his mother easily. He didn't even acknowledge his existence. Goten went to the nearest wall and leaned against it.

"Hey son it's nice to see you." his _father_ said slowly. Goten crossed his arms with a slight nod. Finally he looked at his father. He looked almost the same except his skin was a deep olive toned and his gi was blue and yellow. He still had the same doe eyes, and crazy hair. He looked just as muscled, except Goten looked the bigger of the two. The man felt a satisfied smirk cross his face. He was probably stronger then the man he was forced to called father.

"I'm going to start lunch." Chi said with a large smile. All her family was finally home. There was an uncomfortable silence in the living room. No one dared to talk because of the more volatile man in the room.

"So..Uhh Son what do you do?" Goku asked suppressing a shiver. His son intimidated him for some reason. He looked cold, and dark. He no longer held the same innocent features, instead his face was more angled and stronger. His once large eyes were slits obscuring everything but his inky black irises. Goten growled a warning.

"You have no right to call me your son!" he hissed at the older man. It was low enough so Chi-Chi wouldn't hear.

"Okay okay sorry. Goten what do you do for work?" Goku swallowed confused at his son's hostile attitude. The young half breed snorted and rolled his eyes. Gohan cleared his throat nervously.

"Dad we don't talk about his work…" he whispered glancing at the kitchen doorway.

"Why not?" the gentle warrior asked bluntly. He looked straight at his youngest son. "Why don't they talk about your job Goten?" he said with as much force as he can muster. Goten looked his father in the eyes before saying.

"Mom doesn't like it, Gohan doesn't want Pan to be influenced by it, and they all think it is just plain evil." his mouth twitched into a smile at the last word, but it disappeared quickly.

"What do you do?" Goku didn't want to hear the answer anymore but he needed to know what had become of his son.

"Lunch is ready!" Chi yelled from the kitchen. They all went outside which was the only place they would fit really. Goten sat a little away from everyone else. He towered over everyone there anyhow. He had a very thick build. He was a tall brick wall. "Goten you have gotten larger since the last time I had seen you." his mom said with a sad smile.

"I hope I don't look fat." he said with mock terror. The group laughed.

"Whatcha doing to look that big Uncle?" Pan asked in between large bites of a chicken leg.

"Not that much…I only work out once a week." Goku's mouth dropped. How could his son only do that little and look like a beast? "Guess I'm just lucky you know?"

"Very lucky! Omg! The other week I was shopping with Bulla and she said she saw you. Did you see her?" Goten wracked his brain for the last time he talked to Bulla.

"Oh ya…I was at the…store." he said thinking his words through. Pan nodded and began talking again.

"Well anyways…she was all gooey eyed for you Uncle!" Pan giggled and began eating again. Goten snorted. Bulla had been very nervous when they were talking in the gun store. She was there to buy a knife. And because she was a super rich brat she was able to buy it with no hassle. The others talked to each other. Lunch went pretty well. Gohan, Videl, and Pan went to their house to do something, and Chi was cleaning all the dishes. That left Goten and Goku outside.

The younger man stared blankly ahead of him wanting to leave, but knowing it would hurt his mother's feeling if he left with out a good bye. So he sat there waiting for his mother to return. He saw from the corner of his eye his father squirming a bit. He resisted the urge to growl at the older man.

"What do you want to ask?" he growled at his father. The older warrior looked at his son who was seated perfectly crossed legged on the ground. How he managed to keep that position with such long legs he had no clue.

"What do you do for real?" he asked looking at his son's cold eyes. Goten sighed and reached into his trench coat. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at his father's head.

"Does this answer your question Goku?" he asked his hand completely still. Goku blinked a few times completely shocked.

"Why do you carry a gun?" he heard Goten's annoyed growl. He watched as Goten put the gun away.

"Damn you are an idiot Goku." Goten said it bluntly. He hadn't even turned the safety off, just pointed it at his father. He saw Goku go on the defensive. "I carry guns for your information because I professionally kill people." he saw Goku's mouth fall open.

"Why?" he whispered feeling completely empty. What would bring his son to do such a horrid thing?

"Someone important to me left and never came back…even though he promised to visit." Goten didn't look at his father. He couldn't the pain was too real. He stood up suddenly and stocked into the house. "Mom!" he yelled.

"Yes Goten?" Chi asked from the kitchen.

"I'm leaving thanks for the lunch." he said hugging his mother from behind. She turned around and hugged her son tightly. Since she hugged him inside of the trench coat she felt the gun holster and held back tears.

"Okay don't stay away so long afterward though!" she called to him as he left the house.

XxXxXx

"I've come to collect." her voice said to the terrified man in front of her. He let out a pitiful scream before she pulled the trigger of her custom made gold revolver. The handle was made out of a pale hard wood. And held the symbol of a snake, on the barrel the initials S.C. were engraved. the man's brain splattered behind him and his eyes instantly went blank. The smell of blood making her hungry.

The woman walked away from the scene and put her revolver back into her jacket. She emerged on the downtown streets of East City. The crappy city the man she had always watched lived in. At least here she had her voice. Sighing quietly to herself the woman walked into a twenty four hour restaurant. She sat at the farthest back table.

"What do you want ma'am?" the too-perky-for-two-in-the-morning waitress asked.

"I'll take the breakfast special." the woman leaned back in the old cushioned seat. The waitress left with out another word. She hated it down here. How foolish of him! To make her expose herself to the bright ones in this way. She spaced a few minutes when she felt someone sit across from her. She opened her eyes to see the one she watched, Goten, staring at her. "Did you know it is impolite to stare?"

"Yes. But I want to know who are you?" he said with a slight growl. At that moment her food came. The waitress sat down the large plate. It had an omelet that looked stuffed full, three peaces of crispy bacon, hash browns, and a peace of toast. The woman picked up the piece of bacon and bit it slowly.

"Oh do you want anything sir?" the waitress asked a blush forming on her cheeks. Goten glanced at her and shook his head. She went away.

"I'll ask you one more time who are you?" Goten asked growing more angry as each moment passed. She merely ate the strip of bacon. He growled. Sighing the woman put down the meat and looked at him dead in the eye. Her hostile gray eyes boring into his.

"I do what you do." she answered simply and picked up her fork with a gloved hand. Only one of her hands were gloved though. She began to eat the omelet.

"No you don't. Something is different about you." he shook his head.

"You kill for money correct?" her bluntly asked question caught him off guard. He nodded. "I kill for something much much more valuable. Do not ask questions you do not want to hear the answers to." her almost emotionless voice said. She finished the omelet and went onto the hash browns.

"Fine then. Will you be a competition to me?" Goten asked only to get a chill. She laughed and it seemed the rooms temp. had turned down a few notches.

"Don't you know all killers are enemies of each other." her smile was malicious. He smirked.

"Then I will have to kil-" he stopped dead in the sentence when he felt a gun push against his crotch.

"You are a foolish boy if you think you can kill me." her voice seemed to shoot icicles up his back. The pressure of the gun didn't move away from his man hood.

"How did you pull it out so quickly?" he hadn't even seen her move. She smirked and removed her gun from his privates. He saw a glimpse of gold before it was back in her jacket. A smile curved onto his lips. He could use her. "The names Goten you?"

"Just call my Lil." her gray eyes held no insight into what she was feeling. Goten sat back on the worn cushions of the seat and watched her eat. She ate one small bite at a time. Gracefully lifting the food to her small full lips before slowly reaching out and taking it off the fork. Her chewing was slow. It was as if she was savoring every bite as if it were going to be her last.

"So Lil what pay do you get anyways?" he asked his fingers tapping against the table. She swallowed and put down her fork.

"I told you before do not ask questions you do not want the answers to." she threw a twenty on the table and got up. "I will be leaving." Lil said with an inward sigh. She didn't want to act so cold towards him, but she wasn't here on this plane to watch him. She was here for something much more dangerous.

She felt him follow her out. Lil saw his crappy little car across the parking lot. Smiling quietly to herself she turned towards her '68 GT 500 Shelby mustang. It was gray with black racing stripes. Her heels clicked against the pavement. Lil unlocked the car before looking at the larger man. He was quite over powering in person, but it just added to his deadly looks.

"You like?" her perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in question. Goten snorted and nodded. A smile twitched on her lips, but she kept it from forming. "Goodbye Goten." she got in and started the engine before pealing out.

Lil drove towards the more uppity part of East city. The streets turned from dank and dirty, to grassy islands in the middle of the streets and peaceful quiet. One more job and she was done for the night. Looking at the dash board the clock read 2 a.m.. That damn fool better be up, or she would do more then collect. When the stores finally turned into suburban homes she stopped the car. Getting out and locking it Lil walked the rest of the way.

As was planned the man was awake in his house. All lights off except one. There was a bike in the lawn. It looked to be cotton candy pink, with silvery tassels hanging from the handle bars. There was a welcome mat on the floor. This part of town was asleep. Not even a dog stirred. Knocking on the door Lil felt the air around her chill.

"_He plans on begging mistress." "Swearing that he never did such a thing!"_ the whispers continued in their hissed dialect. She shook them off. The man that opened the door looked shot with nerves. His dirty blonde hair was sticking to skin, his baby blue eyes were blood shot. She could see he had been crying. He stepped aside. The wall was decorated with pictures of a little girl with cherry red hair. She looked like her father except the hair.

"I know what I said then, but I didn't do it!" he fell to his knees. Lil sighed and turned to close the door. The click of the lock made him begin to

cry.

"Have they left?" her voice turned the air ice. With big fat tears rolling down his shaven cheeks the man nodded.

"I only wanted her to conceive…I never wanted this!" his pleading blue eyes didn't phase the woman.

"You made a deal you could not break. You were told the rules, the time limit. Five years was given. I have come to collect." the shot that rang out woke the slumbering world. Lil slowly licked the blood from her lips. He had been a messy one. Sighing she walked out into the rising world. No one noticed the pale blonde woman as they ran by, they didn't notice her cruel smirk as her heels clicked against the pavement. They didn't even feel themselves shiver as they brushed passed her.

AN: I got the story idea randomly while watching TV. Review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Sugar Plum Fairy

AN: Here is the second chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy and review.

The Unknown Fear

Chapter 2: Sugar Plum Fairy

"_Mr. White was found dead in his home entrance early this morning. The police arrived on scene thirty minutes after death. There were no witnesses, and the security around his house was disabled. There are no traced of forced entry, or anyone for that matter in that house. Nothing was stolen from the house. The man has no known enemies His wife and daughter were spending the night at the mothers-"_

Goten clicked off the TV. Boring news anyhow. Just another killing. Nothing very special about that. Even for the middle class. They were killed all the time, for no reason. Stretching out of the broken chair he went to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge he saw ketchup, mustard, and expired milk. Slamming the door closed he slipped on his weapons and coat. going out to eat wasn't very bad. It was two pm. McD's sounded like heaven. After many hamburgers and fries, with milk shakes later Goten was off to his _friend. _

"OH! Goten…come in." a fifteen year old girl said. Her short blonde hair moving with her walk. "Dad! Goten's here!' she called and went back to making her ice tea. A short man with a dark brown mustache and shaved head came into view.

"Goten nice to see you man." the man didn't smile though. The young girl rolled her eyes and went into the living room. "Get into your room." a slur of curses could be heard. "Do as I say Dia!"

"Ya ya I know." a door on the other side of the house slammed.

"Cute kid." Goten commented with a smirk. She acted a lot like he did when his father left.

"Pain in my ass. She is getting older and smarter with each year. It's hard you know. With her mother gone now." Goten nodded. "Well wait here I have the pay for the month." the man disappeared into the living room and beyond. His daughter walked in the front door.

"So I get it now. My dad pays you monthly and his head is safe from your bullets." her green eyes flashed. Goten snorted, but didn't answer. "I'm not stupid you know." she hopped up on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. A loud crash was heard from the other side of the house. The girl giggled, and stood up on the counter. She reached her arm into the corner on top of the cupboards. It came back filled with money.

"DIA YOU LITTLE SNAKE!" her father yelled down the hall. She smirked and threw the wad of cash on the counter in front of Goten.

"I didn't take it daddy!" she called. "Look in your drawer!" she bought herself a few minutes.

"Your really reckless you know that?" Goten was smiling now. The cold hearted smile of killer. She had potential.

"Not really, just bored. Plus I wanted to see if I was right. And how badly my dad is freaking I'm guessing his name pops up a lot on your list. I'm glad you guys were friends in high school or he and I would have been dead years ago. Isn't that right?" her green eyes hardened in anger. So she did remember what happened when she was six. "Well I'm off." she went

back out the front door.

"Hey don't worry your daughter gave me the pay." he said when the man came back sickly pale. "Don't go hard on her she was just curious. Just like I was way back then. I guess you really are lucky we were friends before." Goten left with out another word. He turned and waved at the fifteen year old girl who was perched on the roof.

His father was sitting on the steps that led up to his second floor apartment. Goten ignored him, but he followed. The young man had no real patience for his father, but his mother would be devastated if he killed him. He opened the door and didn't close it knowing his damn father would come in. He would listen to him for his mother's sake.

"Hey...I've been waiting out there for a while. Where have you been?" Goku looked around his son's tiny home. It looked to be in bad shape, but livable.

"Around." Goten growled leaning against the small counter that was his kitchen. Why did his father have to care? He didn't care when he left. He shouldn't care now.

"Well your mother wanted me to tell you that Bulma is having a party tomorrow. And your invited as usual." he tried not to look at the daunting man that was suppose to be Goten. He looked so dark, so cold, so unlike the teenager he remembered.

"If that's it you can leave."

"I want to talk to you. About the reasons for me leaving." he heard the agitated snort the younger man gave. "I was rash, not thinking of my fami-" he was cut short by the sadistic laugh that filled the room.

"You never think of your family." he chuckled once more before pinning his father with a glare. And if looks could kill… "Here is what you were going to say. I was being rash like I always am. I wasn't thinking of how it would effect my family. I thought all of you would be fine with it. Am I right?" Goku blinked shocked at the hostility pouring off of his son. "Well here's the thing. I don't care."

"How can you not care?"

"Because I grew up. Now if you'll kindly get out of my apartment. I would appreciate it." he turned away from his father then and went into his room. He heard the front door shut.

XxXxXx

"Guess Goten's a no show again." Bulla said slumping further into her seat. She had been hoping to see the tall handsome Goten. She heard Chi sigh as well. Everyone else was having fun and talking to each other about old times.

"Sorry I was late. There was massive traffic." his silky deep voice carried over to the group. Bulla really couldn't help herself when she squealed and ran to him. "Whoa.." he said as she crashed into his frame.

"Hi Goten! Come sit next to me." she smiled widely. He knew there was no way he could refuse. When he was fully seated he noticed the awkward quietness. He hadn't been to one of these since he was twenty, that was seven years ago. He wore loose fitting jeans, and a plain white T shirt. He left his weapons in his capsulized car as well as his trench coat.

"Goten I'm so glad you came!" Bulma said with a smile. Hers seemed strained.

"Ya… I figured it's been a long time since I last saw all of you." he smiled sheepishly at the woman. It was a rare thing to get that emotion out of him.

"A long time! Goten it's been seven years since I saw you! You've grown so much! I look like a midget…" Goten blushed. Bulma was always able to get him embarrassed. "You get that height from the Ox King. May his soul rest in peace." the old King died two years back. It was a hard thing for everyone to take. After that everyone began to chat again. Soon they had spread out in different groups.

"Hey Chibi." Trunks said coming up to his once best friend. The man he use to know everything about looked down at him.

"So I'm still chibi? Huh you still look like a sugar plum fairy." a smirk formed on the mans lips. The older but shorter of the two blushed.

"You were always the ass you know that?" Goten grinned toothily at him. "How've you been anyways?"

"Pretty good. Taking it easy, working hard." Goten looked out ahead of him at the lawn then. Most everyone didn't know what he did. Only his immediate family, and Trunks. After all Trunks did give him his first job. Though back then it was a dare game that went out of hand. Back then Goten killed with ki, now he used guns. He loved the thrill of killing. It was the perfect escape from his pain.

"Well I guess that's good." goes to say Trunks didn't think his goofy best friend would actually kill that man. Didn't expect him to keep killing people.

"How about you?" he was scared shitless when he made his first kill, but somehow he felt empowered. Important somehow.

"Working extremely hard. Being the head of a company is really hard." Trunks slumped his shoulders. Goten chuckled and patted his old friend on the shoulder.

"You haven't changed much Trunks." he said with a smile. But it soon disappeared when he noticed that Trunks was extremely uneasy about something. "Something bothering you?" Trunks glanced at Goten.

"Come up to my room…" and with that Trunks was off to his room. Sighing internally Goten followed.

"Okay Trunks what's going on with you?" he asked turning to his more then freaked out friend.

"I need you to do a job."

XxXxXx

"Do you think we should wake her?"

"Why?"

"She's been out cold for sixteen hours." Lil groaned and turned over in bed. Slowly she opened her eyes to the brightness of the room. Groaning again she sat up.

"Oh good your awake." the young woman with blonde hair said. Next to her was a woman with black hair.

"Of course I'm awake. What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Seven pm." blinking her eyes faster Lil got ready speedily.

"So you're not going to…"

"No today sweeties. Be happy." she flashed them a feral smile before going out the front door.

"_Today mistress is the president of Wame. He will be in his office, alone." _the whisper hissed into her ear as she sped down the streets. Growling her answer she kept on her route.

The building was mostly empty. The ride to the Bosses office was quick. The elevator went fast. Her mind was trained on the thing she had to collect. Not even the security guards could see her. Nothing could capture her. He was behind a mahogany door. She opened it slowly.

"What the fuck do you-!" the large fat man gulped. A smile formed on her lips. He began to sweat. Aiming her revolver at his head.

"I've come to co-"

"Not tonight sweetheart." Goten whispered in her ear his desert eagle pressed into her pale blonde curls.

"You can say you killed him, I just need to kill him." her revolver never wavered.

"No tonight is a special job, I need to kill this man with my own." he pressed the gun harder against her skull.

"I'm not going to leave. I need what he has. If you kill him I won't have fulfilled my duty." she growled never taking her eyes off the fat man that was staring shocked.

"Sorry to d-" the loud shot that rang out cut him off. The scared fat man's head was exploded behind him. Leaving him pale and slumped in his chair. He looked around and saw that Lil was nowhere to be seen. Like she wasn't even there to begin with, but he hadn't shot the man. "Fuck." Goten cursed and made his way back out the building. The security guards didn't even look up when he walked passed him. Being able to move faster then the human eye was a great advantage. "What did she do? I didn't even see that damn bitch leave. He's still dead anyways…but Trunks asking me to do something like this. I wanted the satisfaction of knowing he died by my hand." Goten grumbled to himself on his way back to his apartment.

Slamming his car door he woke the landlords dog who began to bark like crazy. Ignoring the nuisance he stomped up to his apartment. Unlocking the locked door he shut it firmly behind him. No need to break that door as well. He slipped off his boots and trench coat before taking off his weapons. He had all of three knives, and four guns on him. All in various places on his body. Goten placed them in the hidden compartment in the cabinets in the pitiful excuse of a kitchen.

Rubbing his sore neck tiredly Goten sat himself on the worn recliner. He didn't bother turning on the TV. He was too annoyed to listen to the pathetic humans going on and on about wars, death, killings, economy. The only channel his stupid antenna got was the news. Not the best thing to watch when you were already pissed. Looking at the small barely working clock above the TV he saw it was around three a.m. better time then any to train. Heaving himself up and out of the recliner Goten went to his closet to get his shoes and shorts.

He left his apartment and locked the door behind him. Silently he took flight. He flew over the forest that outlined the city. He stopped when he landed on one of the small unpopulated islands. Grabbing the capsule out of his pocket he opened it to show a Gravity room much like Vegeta's. The weird thing was that stealing it from Bulma was very easy. Too easy. The house was completely empty that day.

Goten was nineteen. Two years after his father left to train some reincarnation. Ten months after his first killing. Three months since he became a regular killer. He needed a way to keep up his strength, with out having to deal with Trunks questions, Vegeta's knowing stares, and his brothers concern. So he broke into Capsule Corp. quite easily. He walked through the front door. Asked Bunny if Trunks, or Vegeta were home. They weren't and neither was Bulma they went somewhere. So he told her that he accidentally left his shirt in Trunks room and was just going to get it.

He went up to Bulma's lab instead. For some reason she made quite a few gravity rooms. So he took one and left with out another word. No one asked questions. Bulma never noticed. And since then he trained in the privacy of his own. On a deserted island with a stolen room. Goten took off his shirt and punched in the numbers.

"Stimulating 1200 times Earths normal gravity." the computerized voice stated before the room grew hot. The lights turning into a red glow. Goten growled against his shaking knees and begun his work out.

XxXxXx

"PLEASE! PLEA-" the woman flew back splattering her brains across the wall. Her eyes still filled with terror even as they filmed over. Lil looked around her noting the destruction the woman caused in running away. Or at least trying to. Flower pots were broken the glass shards scattered across the floor, brown dirt oozing from the skeleton frame. Chairs upturned in weird angles trying to create barriers.

"I told you in time…" she started but trailed off. What use was it talking to a corpse? Shaking her head Lil went to the bedroom and stuffed the woman's close into a suitcase before capsulating it. A scream vibrated through the house signaling the partner was home. Lil sighed and went down the stairs her heels clicking with each foot fall. the black haired woman was clutching the dead one in her arms sobbing. Her back was turned to the assassin holding the golden revolver in her gloved hand. "I always collect." she finished her earlier sentence pulling the trigger. The black haired woman collapsed against her partner.

Lil went to the phone in the kitchen. She dialed the number and waited for the damn human to pick up.

"911 how may I help you?" a monotone woman said over the phone. Lil began to cry. "Ma'am what's the matter?"

"I-I- oh god there's blood everywhere! I came to my friends house-to surprise them…we haven't seen each other-" she stopped sobbing into the phone. "There is blood everywhere…someone-someone killed them…" she wailed.

"We are alerting the police immediately stay where you are…is the culprit still in the house?" Lil wailed again before she stood up straight wiped the fake tears off and smiled maliciously.

"Of course the killers still in the house…I am the one who called." she hung up and walked out the front door before disappearing into the night.

Lil rematerialized in front of the Three Tears Hotel. She straightened her jacket and fixed her hair before walking in. The door man greeted her happily. She went up to the clerk with a sly smile.

"How may I help you?" the man in a long sleeved button up white shirt and green vest said.

"Hi I lost my room key and I can't get back into my room can you give me another one?" she smiled making the man shiver.

"Umm…what's your last name?" he blinked a few times.

"Ville." the man's cheeks reddened.

"OH miss Ville! How did you loose your room key, and of course he is another fresh off the press." he handed her a small thin plastic strip that looked like a credit card.

"It was terrible! I was walking down the street and someone stole my purse! Luckily I don't carry anything important in it." she smiled like any rich bimbo would.

"That is terrible. Terribly sorry that had to happen to you ma'am." he smiled with a blush. She nodded and walked to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited patiently. The doors dinged signaling it's arrival and opened smoothly. She pushed the eighth button and the doors were began to close.

"Hold the door!" a deep voice called. Lil pushed the button that said open doors. A lavender haired man came rushing in. "thanks" he breathed before going to push the already lit up button. "same floor I see." Lil nodded her gloved hand twitching under her crossed arms. "I'm Trunks you?"

"Do you always start conversations at three am in the morning with complete strangers?" Lil asked glancing at the man. He was wearing a blue suit that looked like a Hugo Boss suit. It complemented his electric blue eyes well. Trunks laughed. She knew who he was, because of watching Goten. But what an odd coincidence meeting him here in a hotel.

"Ya I guess I do…don't you hate when you have to travel last minute?"

"Very." she resisted a sigh.

"So I didn't get your name." Trunks hinted. The woman was beautiful. She had a mysterious air about her that piqued his interest. Her big curls of pale blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and her olive almost gold skin was a unique contrast.

"I'm Lily Ville." Lil stated. She felt his shock making her smirk.

"The Lily Ville? It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." he bowed his head. So this was the recluse Miss Ville. She was the daughter of the owner of every pharmaceutical distributor in the world. They was almost even higher then Capsule Corp, but not quite. Because well they made the drugs and things her father sold. No one really saw her outside of anything. She stayed hidden for reasons unknown.

"Please I can not be a day older then you…I don't like feeling so old." Lil shuddered almost knowing what was going through Trunks mind. The famous Lily Ville, daughter of Pharmaceutical Health Of the People owner and president, never seen in any tabloid or photo. But that was only a cover up. Sure she was Lil, but not Lily Ville. Lily Ville died about three days ago. The father unable to do anything about it, his contract was almost up anyhow.

"Of course…"

"Just call me Lil."

"Lil it is. May I ask what you are doing here in East city?" Trunks asked with a gentleman like smile.

"Getting away from dear old dad. He can be so over bearing." she sighed playing her part well. Trunks chuckled at her tone. "May I ask why you are here? Don't you live in West city?"

"Yes. There has been an emergency meeting, the President of Wame was killed not three hours ago." he shook his head sadly. Such a poor fool.

"Oh that's horrible…I guess." Lil shrugged. "You are way more handsome in person you know." she smiled coyly at the man. Trunks merely blushed but caught on her tone.

"You shouldn't hide like you do. You're way to gorgeous." he smirked.

"_Mistress what are you doing?" _a whisper hissed. _"I am due for fun."_ she retorted momentarily closing her eyes.

"My father's doing really. I hate being trapped in that mansion…nothing fun every happens." Lil pouted slightly her gray eyes turning down. The doors slid open then. They both stepped out.

"I can give you a fun time." Trunks smirk widened into a smile. Who knew the mysterious Lily Ville was a one nighter type of girl.

"You sure?" she inquired with a twitch of her eyebrow arrogantly.


End file.
